One of the activities associated with the completion of an oil or gas well is the perforation of a well casing. During this procedure, perforations, such as passages or holes, are formed in the casing of the well to enable fluid communication between the wellbore and the hydrocarbon producing formation that is intersected by the well. These perforations are usually made with a perforating gun loaded with shaped charges. The gun is lowered into the wellbore on coiled tubing until it is at a desired target depth; e.g., adjacent to a hydrocarbon producing formation.
One drawback with running tooling on coiled tubing involves correct alignment between threads on the two mating parts. This requires the two parts to be manually handled when hanging in the vertical position. This process becomes difficult to position the two mating pieces due to the weight of the gun assembly and environmental conditions (e.g., high winds). Other issues include cross threading, and damaging the straight threads between the mating parts. This damage can occur due to misalignment of the threads.
The present disclosure addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art.